


A Boy From Daxam

by Angel_ofThursday (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Angel_ofThursday
Summary: After a traumatizing past on his home planet, Mon-el thinks Earth is his one chance to start a new life. And it works, for a while it works and Mon-el is happy. But nothing lasts forever, and as the demons from Mon-el's past revisit him his new life on earth is torn apart at the roots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written after episode 2x16

Mon-el had never seen a room like this before. It was beautiful. Blood-red tapestries dangled from the high ceilings between large windows that shed light on the room and looked on to the planet of Daxam. There was one thing that marred the beauty of the room, two things actually, two scowling, lavishly-clothed people who stood at the head of the room. The King and Queen of Daxam. 

The woman walking up the isle was nothing special. She wore clothes that made obvious her commoner past. She was no beauty, with mossy brown hair and rough hands from years of labor, but she held her head high with such a regal air Mon-el thought she was more beautiful than the Queen. Of course, children were always expected to think of their mothers as beautiful. 

Mon-el gripped her hand as she led him down the towards the thrones. He was eleven at the time. And he was happy. He had no father, but his mother was gentle and loving, he had loved her more than Rao himself. And he hadn't known it at that point, but it would be the last time he ever saw his mother. 

As his mother stopped before the throne, the Queen started to stand up with a look of pure digust on her face.

"You absolue bit-"

The Queen was silenced as the King stood, his power drawing the attention from the room.

"He's-" the Kind grimaced, a scowl crawling across his face, "he's mine."

Mon-el's mother nodded, "born of an affair 11 years ago."

The Queen lept from her seat, "and you kept him from us?! Our own son?"

"He is my son" Mon-el's mother flinched, but she spoke calmly with silver on her tongue. "He is not yours and he never will, be. I bring him to you today insight of your sons recent death, he is your only hope of an heir."

The Queen shook head, tears brimming at her waterline. "If my son hadn't died, would you've shown him to me."

Mon-el's mother paused, then faced the Queen with defiance in her eyes, "no."

The Queen turned pale, blood daring from her face, she purses her lips and then started shrieking some rather inappropriate things in a rather unattractive way. 

The King cleared his his thrust, Then knelt down on one knee and gestured toward Mon-el. "Come here son."

Mon-el sunk deeper into the cavity of his mothers arms, but she turned to him and took his hands tightly, "go." A single tear trickled down her face as she loveingly brushed a strand of hair away from Mon-els face and behind his ear. "Go now, and never look back for even a second," she paused, smiling through tears before adding the phrase that would forever haunt Mon-el's dreams, "I love you, my brave little boy."

Mon-el krept away from his mother, holding her hand until her fingertips fell beyond his reach, he tenetively approached the King and sat on his knee. 

"Hmm," the King painfully gripped Mon-el's wrist, sneering in clear disgust as he took him in, "he's not much, but he will do."

'He will do' as if Mon-el was just another servant boy taking a job in the castle, as if he was another hire the King could execute when he tired of. As he wasn't about to become the prince. 

The Queen reached for Mon-el, pulling him into her embrace, her hands were cold, like a corpse. "Oh you poor boy," her voice was laced with manufactured kindness as she stiffly brushed dirt off Mon-el's chin. "Kidnapped by that horrible witch. You're safe now my dear, you're home."

Mon-el's mother shut her eyes, stiffleing a sob as she spoke, "you'll let me see him, you hear me? You'll let me see my boy?"

"Oh we will do none of the sort." The King stepped between Mon-el and his mother, "you withhold my son from me, a prince a Daxam, and then expect me to be kind, gracious? You're lucky we didn't slaughter him on the spot."

Mon-el's mother sobbed as two guards grabbed her from behind, she made eye contact with Mon-el and held it strong. "I love you, I love you baby, I'm sorry-"

The King silenced her, turning to the guards with ice in his gaze, "kill her."

 

*******many years later, earth******

Mon-el groaned as he awoke to sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains in Kara's apartment. It was a Tuesday, which meant he had to be at the DEO at 9:00 where he would spent his day before heading strait to the dive bar at 4:30 to take on the afternoon shift. He sat up, immediately feeling Kara's absence by the cold bed beside him. He sighed, feeling lonely without her presence, Mon-el's favorite morning were always the ones where he woke up to see her sleeping figure beside him. Where he could memorize the peaceful features of her sleeping face and watch her steady breathing for who knows how long. He loved just being near her, just having her near. 

Smiling, to himself, Mon-el lifted himself out of bed and pulled a t-shirt over his head. The apartment was empty, but a yellow, sticky note was pressed to the door with a message written in Karas meat handwriting.

"Got a call from Winn, Didn't want to wake you, Meet me at the DEO whenever you wake up."

Mon-el yawned and made his way to the fridge, picking out a carton of milk and some leftovers from dinner last night. He put a pair of jeans on and fished out his shoes from under the table. In less than fifteen minutes he was ready to go.

                   ^v^v^v^v^

Winn chewed the cap of a pen as he meticulously watched the radar sweep the space around earth. It was tedious, doing the same thing for the last hour, tension was high as the other agents stared at the screen.

*ping*

The computer made a small wringing noise as it related him the coordinates of the anonymous ship that had been hovering outside earths atmosphere for about the last three hours. There was nothing special about it, but it was a large ship, a fancy one too, judgeing by the dimensions. 

"Do you have anything yet," Winn jumped as Kara's anxious face appeared before him, strands of her blonde hair were falling across her face, likely the product of hastily getting ready that morning.

Winn sighed, "if I had anything, don't you think I would tell you?"

Kara frowned, "I don't know, it just puts me on the edge; the way they're just hovering there."

Winn stuck the pen behind his ear, "well, I think we can safely say if they were going to attack us, they would've done it by now."

"Or they're studying us to find the best path infiltration." J'onn, walked up next to then, arms crossed and his signature scowl plastered across his face, "at this point we know virtually nothing, which is why you and Agent Schott need to keep looking."

"I see we're being optimistic as usual" Alex smirked at she approached J'onn, "as fun as this is, I need your approval for an alien drug-bust down town."

J'onn nodded, "take a team with you, but be discreet about it, I don't want to draw too much attention right now. I'll say here and survey our alien space ship."

"What alien space ship?" A smile grew across Kara's lips as Mon-el approached the group, he grabbed Kara's arm and placed a fluttering kiss on her cheek, before turning to face the large screen, "I hope they're mean aliens, with large, hulking arms and long, scary teeth. I'm really in the mood to, wam, something right now." On the word wam, Mon-el swung his fists in a punching motion, almost taking out one of the screens.

J'onn grimaced, "though I'm sure we'd all enjoy, 'wamming', someone right now I'm afraid our alien friends are thousands of feet above our atmosphere right now. Hardly in our punching range."

Mon-el shrugged. "Well why don't you just yell them? See if they want to talk."

Winn frowned, "I believe the term you're looking for is 'call' them, and we've already tried. The problem is we don't even know what kind of ship it is, we hardly know what kind of transmissions they receive."

"Winn's right," Kara braced her palms on the desk, "We need to figure, out something, if anything about the ship before we can make any sort of contact." 

"Hmm," Mon-el strolled up to the screen where the ships dimensions were displayed, he held out his hands as if trying to picture something in his mind, and then turned to them confidently, "it's a Luxellion Precious Cargo Ship."

"What?" Winn pivoted his chair to face Mon-el, "how can you be sure."

Mon-el shrugged, "the royal family used them on Daxam, and the I remember right, the dimensions fit."

"So you're saying this is a Daxamite ship?" Winn pulled the blue pen out from behind his ear and began chewing on the edge again.

"Not necessarily," Kara gripped one of her arms, "Luxellion Ships were used across many galaxies, it tells as very little."

"Except the shape, the blueprints, the flight patterns and how to contact it." In less then a minute Winn had the information displaying across the screens, his face lit up in a cocky little smile, "I'm not the only one who saw how amazing that was, am I?"

Mon-el ignored Winn's victory party, turning to the screen, "Does this mean you can send a message to the ship now?" 

"Umm," Winn swiveled to his computer and began furiously typing on the keys, "in theory, it may take a little. But with time I'm sure I can get it."

"Good." J'onn walked away from the group, "keep the radar going, I want immediate intel if anything happens." With that, he walked off down one of the DEO's many corridors.

"So," Kara leaned over Winn, struggling to get a view of his computer screen, "you got anything?" 

"Kara, omigosh," Winn groaned as he waved her off, "if I have anything, I'll tell you. In the meantime, I'm sure you can find something else to occupy your time."

Kara pouted, but then turned and angrily walked toward the training room. She playfully punched Mon-el along the way. "You. Me. Training Room. Now."

                    ^v^v^v^v^

Mon-el grimaced, rubbing his sore shoulder as he slid a drink across the counter top. This training session with Kara had been unusually rough, especially considering the fact that Kara had been unfocused and accidentally dislocated Mon-el's shoulder. He thanked his current costumer for their tip before noticing Alex lurking in the corner of the room and nodding to her. .

She approached the bar nervously, she seemed unsure of herself. 

"Hey," she draped her arms over the bar, Mon-El turned to meet her smiling in greeting.

"Hey, can I get you anything?"

"No, nothing in particular," Alex glanced behind her before speaking, "is Kara around?"

"I haven't seen her," Mon-el took out a rag and proceeded to wipe down the bar counters, "is she supposed to be here?"

"No, she wouldn't be." Alex took one more sweep of the room before putting her hand of Mon-el's wrist, "Mon-el, can we talk?"

Mon-el shrugged leaning over the counter, "what do you want to talk about."

"I just been thinking lately," Alex pursed her lips, "when you came to earth, you told us you flew the pod yourself, but  it had preprogrammed coordinates."

"Yeah," Mon-el shrugged, "I programmed the coordinates myself."

"That's what you said," Alex crossed her arms, "but I've flown one of those Kryptonian pods, and while you can program coordinates, its a lot  easier to just fly the ship yourself. And then it got me thinking, if you knew how to fly the ship, why would you waste time putting coordinates."

"I-" Mon-el racked his brain, but he couldn't come up with a logical explanation, "I told you-"

Alex stopped him, "you're hiding something, Mon-el. And I'm going to figure out what it is."

Mon-el laughed nervously, "me? hiding something?"

"That's all I wanted to say." Alex began to walk away, but turned back to face Mon-el, "know this, if you hurt my sister, I will burn you Mon-el."

And then she stormed off, making Mon-el feeling strangely alone in a bar full of people.

                ^v^v^v^v^

-Hello-  
-Hello-  
-Is anyone there?-

Winn sighed, staring at the screen, it had been some 15 minutes since he had (finally) got the message through to the space ship. Of, at least he thought it has been 15 minutes. In truth, he had no idea if the message had been sent or not. 

"I'm calling it." Winn sighed as another agent who's name he could never remember slid up next to him, "if they had got the message they would've responded by now."

"Okay, maybe they didn't get the message-" Winn scratched his ear with his chronically abused pen, "or they just haven't seen it yet, or they just don't want to respond, or they don't now how to respond, or they could've all forgotten how to use the message system..."

"Or they didn't it." The other agent smiled, "We can try again tomorrow, but we need to shut it down for tonight-"

"No," sprawled his body across his key board, "I swear I can get it you just have to give me-"

*ping* everyone froze as a message from the other ship appeared across the screen. 

-Hello-

Different people rushed to surround Winn, the other agent leaned uncomfortably close to him. "Ask then what they want, ask them-"

"Okay, you all need to back off," Winn stood up, spreading his arms in an attempt to ward off the crowd, "this is my job, you need to let me do it."

Sighing, Winn sat back down at his computer. 

-Hello-

Eyes flickered to the screen as the other ship types their response.

-You've already, said Hello.-

Winn purses his lips.

-Why are you hovering above earths atmosphere.-

-We're not hovering, we're observing.-

...-what are you observing?-

A pause, as if the other ship was thinking about something to say.

-Earth, we're observing Earth.-

-For how long?-

-Until we're ready.-

Winn looked up, him and the other agent exchanged nervous glances.

-Ready for what?-

It was dead silence in the DEO, you could hear the beating of a flys wing.

-Ready to retrieve our prince.-


End file.
